Don't Let It Wilt (your world and your life)
by reauvafs
Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 5: Flower] Pertarungan dengan Fyodor sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Yokohama yang kokoh ini pun harus rela melepaskan kelopak dari bunga yang terkuat di dalamnya.


Title: Don't Let It Wilt (your world and your life)

Rated: T

Character(s): Chuuya N, Akutagawa R, Fyodor D

Genre: Angst, Tragedy

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 5: Flower] Pertarungan dengan Fyodor sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Yokohama yang kokoh ini pun harus rela melepaskan kelopak dari bunga yang terkuat di dalamnya.

 **Warning(s): Title =/= Summary =/= Ending, kinda weird, too weird, genre = story, the plot is just too rushed?**

* * *

Gemuruh langit yang begitu gelap tidak membuat orang-orang yang sekarang berpijak di atas tanah yang penuh reruntuhan itu untuk mundur dan mencari perlindungan. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke terbaring di tanah dengan lemahnya dengan Rashoumon yang nyaris menghilang ke dalam jubahnya. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh perutnya, berniat untuk menghentikan sejenak lajur darah yang keluar dari sana.

Beberapa jarak di depannya terdapat Nakahara Chuuya yang masih berdiri tegak dengan luka ringan di kedua tangannya. Akutagawa melupakan ketiadaan topi favorit sang eksekutif yang selalu berada di atas kepalanya, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada musuh yang berada jauh darinya dan sedang bersiaga seperti Chuuya dengan posisi yang sama.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky menikmati hembusan angin kencang dan kilat yang terkadang mencuat dari balik awan layaknya mendengar orkestra. Rintik hujan yang tidak seberapa banyak pun kerap memberikan sentuhan tersendiri padanya. Jika dirinya tidak sedang melakukan konfrontasi dengan orang-orang di Yokohama ini mungkin ia akan memejamkan mata sembari meregangkan tangannya selebar-lebarnya, hanya saja Chuuya tidak akan membiarkan tikus ini untuk sesantai itu sekarang.

Kekacauan yang dilakukannya sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Kota Yokohama benar-benar hancur, hanya beberapa bangunan yang tersisa tempat warganya berlindung dari serangan yang diberikan kelompok Fyodor. Organisasi sesumbar seperti divisi kemampuan istimewa pun tidak dapat menangkal kekuatan dahsyat yang dimiliki _Decay of Angels._

Mungkin ada yang bertanya tentang nasib Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Organisasi yang telah mendapatkan penghargaan itu kini sudah musnah. Hampir setengah anggotanya telah mati—entah karena eksekusi dari Ryouken atau karena lemahnya mereka melawan Fyodor—dan menyatu dengan reruntuhan bangunan. Kunikida Doppo, Edogawa Ranpo, Yosano Akiko, bahkan direkturnya pun, Fukuzawa Yukichi, sudah pasti dinyatakan mati. Akutagawa tidak mempedulikan nasib mereka, begitu pun dengan warga kota yang sekarang hanya memikirkan nasib sendiri-sendiri.

Nakajima Atsushi sudah tergeletak jauh di belakang Akutagawa. Setelah usaha bodohnya menyerang Fyodor terang-terangan, ia dihempaskan oleh rekan Fyodor hingga ke ujung jauh di sana. Tidak ada pergerakan dari pemuda harimau itu jadi Akutagawa dapat asumsikan mungkin ia pingsan.

(Bukan berarti Akutagawa bisa mencapnya lemah. Sudah hampir dua hari mereka berdua menyerang dan bertahan dari pertarungan dengan Fyodor dan rekan setimnya. Mereka memang masih tidak saling memahami, tapi setidaknya dalam kasus kelelahan atas perang yang tidak berakhir ini, mereka benar-benar sepemikiran)

Dan oh- Akutagawa tentu tidak melupakan Dazai Osamu. Pria itu merupakan salah satu buruan yang harus segera dihancurkan oleh Fyodor. Iblis dari Rusia tersebut tidak ingin rencananya yang nyaris berhasil ini digagalkan oleh Dazai jadi ia sudah mengambil inisiatif duluan untuk menyerangnya dan bocah harimau itu di saat bersamaan dan betapa akuratnya perkiraannya saat Dazai menjadi lengah dan justru melindungi Atsushi—yang sudah melemah meski kekuatan harimaunya dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri—sehingga Fyodor dapat memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menusuknya.

Dua penerus _Soukoku_ itu berteriak sama kencangnya saat Dazai terjatuh begitu saja ke bawah tanah. Mantel coklatnya sedikit demi sedikit memunculkan darah yang begitu baru dan segar. Ia sempat tertawa-tawa kecil seperti biasanya, namun rekan Fyodor tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk mengikat Atsushi dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Akutagawa sempat menginterverensi, namun usahanya gagal saat rekan Fyodor—kali ini yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan benda-benda dari dalam jubahnya—mengeluarkan pedang panjang yang menusuk perutnya tiba-tiba.

Kekacauan ini semakin tak terkendali saat pandangan Akutagawa semakin mengabur dengan Rashoumon yang melindunginya dengan kemampuan seadanya. Ia berusaha memfokuskan diri pada Dazai yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali dan darahnya yang terus mengalir memenuhinya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, tapi Akutagawa mengeluarkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk mengubah Rashoumon ke bentuk Tenmatengai agar dirinya bisa menyerang balik setidaknya satu rekan Fyodor.

Ia berusaha menghindar dari benda-benda aneh yang keluar dari jubahnya dan hampir melayangkan tinju tepat di wajah orang tersebut sampai tangan Fyodor nyaris meyentuh tubuhnya. Akutagawa merasakan adanya bahaya dan melompar mundur ke belakang. Pria itu menyerangnya kembali dengan tiang besar yang berhasil dikeluarkannya dari sana dan benda itu benar-benar sudah mencapai tepat di depan wajah Akutagawa namun benda itu beserta dengan penggunanya justru terpental jauh ke belakang dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Chuuya datang tepat pada waktunya, namun stamina Akutagawa menghilang bersamaan dengan kehadiran sang eksekutif di sana. Tidak ada ekspresi khas miliknya yang menampakkan ketertarikan akan pertarungan yang kini diserahkan padanya. Ia sempat menengok keadaan Akutagawa sesaat kemudian dirinya bersiaga mengawasi gerak-gerik Fyodor yang menyuruh rekannya untuk berpencar.

"Jadi kau datang," Akutagawa berusaha berdiri tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurutinya. "Nakahara-san."

"—Maaf aku telat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Let It Wilt (your world and your life)**

"Wah, ternyata masih ada lagi yang datang." Fyodor memberi sapa tersirat pada tamu barunya. "Tapi sayang sekali pestanya sudah selesai."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chuuya menantang, kedua mata birunya menatap tajam lawannya yang justru semakin tersenyum menyeringai.

"Fyodor… Dia..." Akutagawa ingin memberi penjelasan detil namun tenggorokannya terasa berat. "Buku itu—"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya, Akutagawa-kun." Fyodor memotongnya tepat sebelum Akutagawa membocorkan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam mantel putihnya dan sebuah buku muncul dari sana. "Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan rencanaku."

Ya, Fyodor Dostoyevsky sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dicari oleh semua petinggi di Yokohama. Sebuah 'buku' dengan legenda dapat melampaui kemampuan orang yang dianugerahi kekuatan telah lahir dan tersembunyi di dalam kota pelabuhan besar ini. Dulu Fitzgerald datang ke sini dan gagal mendapatkannya. Fyodor mengevaluasi diri dari kesalahan mantan rekannya itu kemudian dirinya berhasil mendapatkan buku tersebut.

Tentu bukan perkara mudah untuk mencari sesuatu yang keberadaannya masih simpang siur, namun jika seseorang cukup mengenal Fyodor maka bukanlah hal yang mustahul bagi sang Iblis untuk menemukan buku tersebut. Dengan tim yang dibuatnya, kota Yokohama sudah sukses mencapai kehancuran total dengan para pengguna kekuatannya yang sudah gugur satu persatu.

Yang tersisa dari kehancuran ini hanyalah mereka-mereka yang berada di sana saja. Atsushi dan Dazai sudah terluka parah untuk menghentikkan Fyodor dan Akutagawa sudah bukanlah ancaman baginya. Ia sudah mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya dari dulu dan dengan sentuhan akhir ia pasti akan mencapai harapan yang sudah dibuatnya sejak dulu.

 _Membersihkan para_ _ **pendosa**_

 _Memberishkan para_ _ **pengguna kekuatan**_

 _Menghapus keberadaan_ _ **mereka**_

Ia tidak ingin mempercayai penemuannya yang tidak berhasil ditemukan oleh Fitzgerald, tapi ia sadar bahwa untuk menggunakan 'buku' ini dibutuhkan penyegelan antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Fitzgerald sempat membicarakan hal ini padanya dulu, tentang 'harimau' yang dapat memberikan mereka jalan cahaya untuk menemukan 'buku tersebut. Nakajima Atsushi yang sekarang sedang tak sadarkan diri sudah berada dalam genggamannya, bersiap untuk dijadikan finalisasi dari keinginan terbesarnya.

 _Namun bagaimana dengan bagian kegelapan?_

Fyodor tidak bisa menemukan entitas yang bisa disebut sebagai kegelapan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak, ia tidak berhasil menemukannya hingga Akutagawa Ryuunosuke muncul dihadapannya sekarang. Pemuda itu merupakan kebalikan dari sang harimau dan jalan hidupnya yang sudah tak bisa diselamatkan itu adalah kegelapan yang benar-benar pekat.

Barusan rencananya untuk membuatnya benar-benar sekarat telah digagalkan oleh pendatang baru yang dengan tegaknya berdiri melindungi sang kegelapan yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi kuat bertarung itu. Nakahara Chuuya datang dengan keseriusan yang dirasa Fyodor begitu konyol untuk ditunjukkan padanya.

 _Semua sudah berakhir_

Dengan sigap Fyodor membuka halaman utama pada buku tersebut dan sebuah cahaya terlalu silau keluar dari sana dan meluncur melewati dua mafia, menuju sesuatu yang berada di paling belakang dari daftar orang-orang yang berada di sana. Atsushi, masih dengan matanya yang tertutup, sama sekali tidak sadar ada cahaya yang datang mengelilinginya dan mengikatnya—tidak, cahaya itu bukan cuma mengikatya, cahaya itu menelan sang pemuda harimau untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Ada lagi satu cahaya yang keluar dan lagi-lagi melewati Chuuya, hanya saja kali ini cahaya tersebut berhenti di depan Akutagawa dan mengikat si pengguna Rashoumon. Akutagawa sedikit menjerit akibat sesuatu yang mengikatnya ini—yang ia yakini di dalamnya terdapat huruf-hurut aneh yang tidak dimengertinya sama sekali—dan berusaha melepaskan diri sekuat mungkin.

"Akutagawa!" Chuuya tidak menghampiri bawahannya itu, ia justru pergi ke sumber cahaya itu berasal. Ia berlari ke arah Fyodor dengan niatan merebut buku tersebut.

Tangan kosongnya berniat untuk memberikan tinju pada Fyodor, namun sayang serangannya meleset dan tangannya justru membentur tanah yang akhirnya runtuh menjadi lubang besar. Fyodor sudah melompat beberapa detik sebelum serangan Chuuya dapat dilancarkan padanya. Buku tersebut masih mengeluarkan cahaya, namun cahaya yang mengarah pada Akutagawa tidak dapat menahan hentakkan yang dibuat Chuuya barusan sehingga ikatan yang berada pada Akutagawa menghilang seketika.

"Kau hebat juga." Fyodor memujinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membawa _siapapun_ dari sini," Dengan nada tanpa keraguan, Chuuya berdiri tegak sekali lagi menghadap Fyodor. "Aku pasti akan _mengalahkanmu_."

"Aku ingin lihat seberapa kuat kau mencobanya." Ia mulai berlari saat Chuuya dengan kemampuan di luar batas manusianya menerjang Fyodor.

Buku yang dipegangnya semakin mengeluarkan cahaya yang redup karena serangan yang diberikan Chuuya cukup menghancurkan daerah di sekitarnya. Untuk sesaat Chuuya yakin ia dapat memberikan waktu bagi Akutagawa untuk bangkit lagi dan setidaknya menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Fyodor, namun ia tahu betul pria tersebut berniat untuk membawa Akutagawa.

Chuuya mempunyai prinsip untuk melindungi semua orang berharga yang dimilikinya. Dulu Akutagawa bukanlah orang yang begitu 'kuat' dalam dirinya—ia hanya seorang bocah bawaan Dazai yang matanya hanya tertuju pada partnernya itu—namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia sadar bahwa semua orang di Port Mafia adalah orang yang harus dilindunginya, Akutagawa bukanlah pengecualian.

Awalnya ia yakin sekali Akutagawa tidak memiliki rasa apapun pada organisasi ini. Obsesinya pada Dazai seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa eksistensinya di sini hanyalah bukti bahwa Dazai menganggapnya berguna, bukan karena ia memang ingin berada di sini. Chuuya meyakini hal tersebut beberapa tahun hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa setiap orang pasti berubah.

Setelah melewati banyak hal bersamanya ia sadar bahwa Akutagawa adalah pemuda yang sedang tersesat. Jalan bercabang di dalam hatinya membuatnya tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Ia memang mengerjakan misi yang diberikan oleh Mori dengan hasil yang memuaskan, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak benar-benar mengerti kenapa ia masih melakukan hal tersebut bahkan setelah Dazai pergi dari sana.

' _Kota ini milik kita bersama',_ ia bilang begitu padanya dan betapa terkejutnya Chuuya saat tahu sebuah kalimat kecil seperti itu dapat merubah sesuatu di hati Akutagawa. Ia memang tidak bilang terang-terangan layaknya Tachihara maupun Higuchi yang selalu mengucapkan apa yang mereka rasakan begitu saja, Akutagawa menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya lewat tindakan.

Ia mulai memperhatikan misi yang dilakukannya agar tidak melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak berarti, ia mulai lebih sering mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil keputusan, dan yang membuat Chuuya paling bahagia adalah Akutagawa mulai belajar memahami orang di sekitarnya dengan cara mentoleransi keberadaan mereka. Higuchi tidak lagi diperlakukan kasar (ia masih bersikap tegas pada wanita itu), ia belajar melakukan misi terkoordinasi dengan Black Lizard, dan Akutagawa membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan Chuuya.

Ia tidak bilang dirinya adalah mentor Akutagawa—tidak—Dazai adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas berada dalam status tersebut. Chuuya tidak ingin menjadi mentor yang hanya dapat merusak dan membuat Akutagawa menjadi monster, ia ingin membimbingnya, membawanya keluar dari lingkaran setan bernama kebencian pada diri sendiri dan dunia ini, kemudian membuatnya menjadi orang yang menyadari bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar 'anjing' dari Port Mafia.

Dan sejauh ini usahanya sudah cukup berhasil. Setidaknya sampai Fyodor muncul kembali dengan membawa kehancuran terbesar yang pernah dirasakan Yokohama setelah insiden dulu. Ia berpisah dengan Akutagawa karena misi utama Akutagawa adalah mengalahkan Fyodor dengan bekerja sama dengan Nakajima Atsushi yang berasal dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

Chuuya tidak pernah menyangsikan kemampuan Akutagawa. Ia yakin sekali pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya untuk mengalahkan Fyodor bersama dengan si pemuda harimau. Ia sempat menanyakan kesanggupannya pada misi berbahaya itu sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah karena Chuuya harus memasuki markas pusat untuk melindungi Mori dan anggota lainnya dari serangan rekan Fyodor. Ia benar-benar mengingatnya, senyum penuh percaya diri dari Akutagawa yang diberikan padanya.

 _Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Nakahara-san?_

Jadi ia membiarkannya pergi dengan Rashoumon yang siap menelan siapapun musuh di depannya, tanpa tahu bahwa di saat Akutagawa bertambah kuat berarti musuh juga tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan mengalahkannya.

Chuuya tersadar dari kelengahannya setiap saat berusaha menyerangnya dan gagal, Fyodor semakin mengambil jarak yang mendekati Akutagawa. Chuuya melompat, berusaha mengambil jarak terdekat dengan Akutagawa agar bawahannya itu dapat melayang-layang dengan kemampuan gravitasi miliknya, namun Fyodor mengambil inisiatif duluan dengan menyetuh Akutagawa dengan tangannya.

"Itulah yang kau tuai, tuan eksekutif." Fyodor tidak mengindahkan jeritan Akutagawa yang begitu keras dan pedih disertai dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan _siapapun_."

 _ **Siapapun**_

Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberi gejolak padanya setelah Fyodor berkata begitu. Sekilas Chuuya dapat mengingat saat-saat dirinya kehilangan orang berharganya. Anak-anak yang tidak ia tahu namanya—yang juga menjadi tikus percobaan di dalam laboratorium dingin dan menyiksa itu—menangis dan mati di dalam tabung tanpa tahu adanya kehidupan di luar sana, bocah-bocah yang memungutnya karena dirinya memiliki kekuatan yang dapat melindungi mereka— _Sheep_ memang bertahan, namun tidak semuanya lengkap. Chuuya mendengar kabar beberapa dari mereka mati karena terlibat perang antar geng—dan yang terakhir adalah bawahannya yang dibunuh oleh Shibusawa Tatsuhiko dan dijadikan Kristal tak berguna yang dilemparkannya ke dalam api unggun.

Tidak satupun dari kejadian-kejadian itu yang membuatnya menangis. Ia memang bersedih, tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari bola matanya. Chuuya merutuk, membenci orang yang merebut apa yang dimilikinya, namun kesedihan itu sendiri tidak ada. Mungkin mengendap dan berevolusi menjadi kemarahan penuh dendam.

Tapi kali ini lain. Orang yang sekarang sedang berusaha direbut darinya ini adalah orang yang berbeda dari ketiga sebelumnya. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke bukanlah pemuda yang tidak ia kenali namanya, bukan pula orang yang memanfaatkan kekuatannya, dan ia juga telah melewati apa yang Chuuya anggap sebagai 'bawahan'nya.

(Sedikit banyak dari dalam diri Akutagawa dapat Chuuya rasakan pada dirinya yang dulu kehilangan arah, jadi ia menganggap Akutagawa adalah orang berharga baginya, orang yang harus dilindunginya, orang yang paling tidak ingin Chuuya lihat mati—)

Selagi pikirannya dipenuhi dengan bayangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat di saat seperti ini, Fyodor membiarkan sang 'buku' kembali menarik Akutagawa untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Chuuya sempat mematung beberapa waktu ketika Akutagawa yang merasakan sakit luar biasa perih di sekujur tubuh memilih untuk menerikan sesuatu yang Chuuya pikir tidak akan pernah didengarnya kapanpun.

"Pergi, Nakahara-san!" Akutagawa memberinya senyuman yang disertai gertakan gigi seakan semua hal yang terjadi di sini tidak ada apa-apanya. "Rashoumon masih bisa… Menahanku. Kalau kau pasti bisa pergi sekarang dan bawa Dazai-san dan Jinko ke tempat lain."

"Bicara apa… Kau?" Chuuya tidak tahu harus membalas apa. _Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?_

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bil…ang ini kota kita bersama?" Rashoumon berusaha menutupi tuannya, namun kekuatan cahaya itu jauh lebih kuat dari monster hitam tersebut. "Jadi cepat selamatkan yang bisa diselamatkan! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang begitu dulu padaku?!"

Fyodor tidak mempedulikan pembicaraan dramatis mereka karena Akutagawa sudah sepenuhnya dipenuhi oleh cahaya dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya bangkit dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam buku. Chuuya tidak membiarkan hal itu jadi ia berlari dan berusaha memutus cahaya tersebut namun tidak berhasil.

"Sayang sekali, Nakahara-kun." Fyodor tertawa kecil. "Mungkin sebelumnya kau dapat menggagalkannya, tapi kekuatan 'buku' ini adalah mutlak. Kau yang hanya pengguna kekuatan tidak lagi dapat menyerangnya saat kemampuannya sudah mencapai titik teratas seperti ini."

 _Ayo coba pikir,_ Chuuya memikirkan solusi yang tepat, tapi karena dirinya begitu panik jadi tidak ada satupun yang terpikirkan. Ia hampir menyerah, tidak ada hal yang dapat dilakukan jika Akutagawa sudah tertelan cahaya tersebut dan masuk ke dalam buku, ia semua terasa sia-sia saja—

Tidak. Akutagawa tidak menyerah sama sekali. Ia masih dapat melihat Akutagawa yang berusaha melepaskan diri meskipun sia-sia. Kedua mata abu-abu itu masih belum menyerah. Meski ia menyuruh Chuuya untuk kabur dan selamatkan orang lain, ia juga tidak ingin mati begitu saja.

 _Dulu aku menganggap 'mengorbankan diri' adalah hal terindah saat mengerjakan misi_ , Akutagawa pernah berkata begitu padanya. _Tapi Nakahara-san, kau membuatku berpikir mengeluarkan semua yang kumiliki hingga tak bersisa tanpa menyerah bukanlah hal buruk._

( _Jadi aku akan berusaha, demi_ _ **dirimu**_ _yang tidak ingin aku mati_ )

Kata-kata itu mengalir dalam pikiran Chuuya dan betapa senangnya ia hingga air mata nyaris menganak dan keluar begitu saja dari matanya. Chuuya memberikan senyum—yang paling bagus menurutnya—yang mengandung rasa syukur yang teramat besar.

Ia melepas sarung tangan hitam yang selalu digunakannya dan melemparnya ke tanah. Topi yang menempel di kepalanya juga ia lepaskan. Ia merapalkan suatu kata yang tidak diketahui kedua orang di depannya.

Akutagawa memang tidak paham apa yang dilakukannya namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan adanya pertanda buruk yang akan terjadi. Chuuya tidak pernah melepaskan dua benda tersebut dari tubuhnya dan senyuman yang diberikannya barusan terkesan janggal di mata pemimpin Black Lizard tersebut.

 _O, wahai pemberi aib kegelapan—_

 _Jangan bangunkan aku lagi—_

"Nakahara-san!" Akutagawa berteriak. "Apa yang kau—"

"Akutagawa," Kepalanya tertunduk, namun Chuuya dapat merasakan kecemasan yang dipancarkan Akutagawa padanya. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu yang mulai menyayangi kota ini dan seluruh isinya."

"Hentikan!" Sebuah kekuatan memenuhi diri Chuuya dan Akutagawa bergidik ngeri akan betapa besarnya kekuatan tersebut.

"Simpan terus perasaan itu." Chuuya mengeluarkan bola energy berwarna merah dari tangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah cahaya yang menarik Akutagawa masuk ke dalam 'buku'. Cahaya itu terputus, membuat Akutagawa terjatuh ke tanah. "Dengan begitu suatu saat kau akan jadi manusia yang punya hati."

"Kau—Aku sudah—"

"Tugasku di sini akan kuselesaikan sekejap. Pastikan kau melapor dengan berani pada Bos bahwa misi ini sukses kau laksanakan."

"Nakahara-san—"

"Maaf masih membebanimu dengan tugas, Akutagawa." Chuuya menatap Akutagawa untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum _Corruption_ benar-benar memakan jiwanya. "Kau sudah jadi orang hebat yang sangat kubanggakan."

Sebuah tanda memenuhi seluruh tubuh Chuuya. Simbol Corruption memberikan tanda kuat pada wajahnya sehingga semua 'bagian diri' Chuuya tidak lagi tampak. Warna merah dari tanda tersebut begitu terang dan pekat, seakan menggambarkan Chuuya yang mekar bagai bunga mawar merah.

Mawar merah milik Port Mafia.

Belum sempat Akutagawa memanggil namanya lagi, Chuuya sudah berlari dengan kecepatan kilat nergy Fyodor. Tentu saja sang Iblis dapat menghindarinya dan memakai kesempatan itu untuk menarik Atsushi masuk ke dalam 'buku'. Chuuya tidak membiarkan hal itu berlanjut dengan memutus setiap cahaya yang keluar dan menyerang Fyodor dengan bola energi dengan ukuran beragam.

Tanah di bawah sudah bergemuruh dengan keras setiap lubang baru dibuat oleh Chuuya. Fyodor kesulitan untuk menghadapinya namun ia tidak kunjung menyerah. Ia menghindar, menyerang, dan menghindar lagi, tapi Chuuya benar-benar tak terkalahkan. Sampai pada periode Fyodor kehilangan stamina dan Chuuya memberinya serangan terakhir, melenyapkan sang Iblis dan 'buku' sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Akutagawa berusaha berdiri setelah dirinya tahu Fyodor telah dikalahkan. Ia mencoba meraih Chuuya yang masih tidak henti-hentinya menyerang lawan yang sudah tidak ada di sana. Tangannya hampir meraih Chuuya sampai sang eksekutif berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya.

Mata biru yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan tegas itu sudah tergantikan dengan mata yang penuh kekosongan. Tidak ada semangat berapi-api yang menjadi ciri khas Chuuya, yang ada di sana hanyalah monster tak berperasaan yang Akutagawa yakini bukanlah Chuuya yang dikenalnya.

Chuuya berteriak keras, seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura merah besar dan menghancurkan tanah di sekitarnya. Hal itu juga membuat Akutagawa terlempar jauh ke belakang. Rashoumon sudah tidak dapat dikeluarkannya lagi karena staminanya benar-benar sudah terkuras habis. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menghindar saja.

 _Aku harus menemui Dazai-san untuk melepaskan kekuatan Nakahara-san,_ dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Akutagawa berusaha bangkit dan melangkah. Ia sempat menengok untuk memastikan keadaan Chuuya dan yang ia temukan adalah _monster_ tak berakal yang kerap mengeluarkan bola energi melemparkannya ke segala arah. Salah satu bolanya terlempar mengenai Akutagawa, membuat luka fatal di kakinya sehingga dirinya kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Ia harus segera menemukan Dazai dan memintainya untuk menghentikan kegilaan yang dibuat Chuuya, tapi luka barunya itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Akutagawa menggertakan giginya dan menyeret tubuhnya ke depan, matanya mencari Dazai yang berada di sekitar sini.

Tapi malangnya Akutagawa, ia tidak kunjung menemukan Dazai dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pandangannya semakin mengabur dengan matanya yang kembali mengawasi Chuuya yang pergerakannya semakin melambat.

 _Nakahara-san—!_

Ia pernah dengar tentang kemampuan berbahaya yang dimiliki Chuuya. Entah hanya imajinasinya atau bukan, Akutagawa pernah dengar efek dari kemampuan _Corruption_ ini bisa berakibat fatal bagi penggunanya. Chuuya bisa mati jika kekuatan itu tidak dinetralkan dan sampai sekarang Akutagawa tidak dapat menemukan Dazai.

Chuuya menghentikan aksi bar-barnya. Ia berdiri diam di tengah hingga dirinya terjatuh tiba-tiba. Akutagawa yakin sekali tidak ada lagi stamina dalam dirinya untuk berdiri apalagi berlari, tapi sekarang ia mengeluarkan Rashoumon, memaksanya untuk melompat jauh hingga mencapai tempat Chuuya terbaring sekarang.

Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Nakahara Chuuya yang kehidupannya memudar seiring tanda di tubuhnya menghilang. Sebelumnya Akutagawa merasa Chuuya yang barusan bagai bunga mawar yang sedang mekar pada waktunya, menyerang dan bertahan dengan kemampuan di luar batas manusia tanpa mempedulikan jika kesadarannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Namun kini yang dirasakannya dari wajah tirus sang eksekutif adalah bunga yang sudah layu serta kehilangan kelopak.

Akutagawa menggigit bibirnya, sebuah air mata keluar dari wajah yang tertutup rambut hitam tersebut. Isakkan yang bisa menjadi aib terbesarnya terdengar sesekali di tengah tanah tandus bekas kehancuran yang ditimbulkan Fyodor. Akutagawa masih memiliki misi untuk diselesaikan, bawahan Fyodor untuk dikalahkan, dan luka untuk disembuhkan.

Tapi ia tidak peduli hal seperti itu. Yang ia lakukan di sini justru tertunduk pada sesosok orang yang kini sudah tak bernyawa di bawahnya. Terdapat kekecewaan dan kebencian mendalam yang ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu._

(Padahal ia bilang 'selamatkan apa yang bisa diselamatkan', tapi bukankah di akhir ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan apa yang seharusnya ia selamatkan pertama kali?)

 _(Apa gunanya kota hancur ini dengan_ _ **tanpamu**_ _, penunjuk_ _ **arahku**_ _, di dalamnya?)_

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: Maap ini gaada hubungan sama bunga…

RL lagi sibuk-sibuknya buat project jadi bakal jarang on sampe tahun baru. Padahal banyak ide yang pengin dibuatttttt

ehtapi bener, saya bingung endingnya gmn ini wkwk mungkin suatu saat diperbaiki biar gak ngegantung. Entah knp aneh. Ada yang ngegantung. Tapi kebelet mau ngerjain prompt ChuuAku. . .

Makasih udah baca, semoga terhibur, ya.


End file.
